<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...and you remind me of my fifth by that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who (nancynotruth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769980">...and you remind me of my fifth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who'>that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who (nancynotruth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I hope I got Thirteen right, I hope you like it too :), I just really really enjoyed writing this!!!, Not too too smutty, Read author's notes for more info, River/Thirteen is the main event here!, This fic is a continuation of another fic, just kinda the right amount of smutty?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Jane Smith" and "Melody Malone" get married by mistake, things heat up in the honeymoon suite. But secrets can't stay secret forever.</p><p>A continuation of the brilliant "you remind me of my second wife..." by the wonderful mnemosyne_musings. It's not completely necessary to read the first part before you read the second, but some things may get a bit confusing, and I would highly recommend reading it regardless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/River Song (Mentioned), Tenth Doctor/River Song (mentioned), Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...and you remind me of my fifth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660568">you remind me of my second wife...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_musings/pseuds/mnemosyne_musings">mnemosyne_musings</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">River attacked the Doctor’s lips the second the Honeymoon Suit’s door (ironically painted a color very close to TARDIS blue) swung shut behind them. As the Doctor was being backwardspushed across the room and practically manhandled onto the bed, she tried very, very hard to not kiss back the way she normally would. Although River wasn’t the most…monogamist of wives, the Doctor was absolutely certain that after three bodies, she would recognize the Doctor’s trademark kissing style. Mostly lips, a little tongue here and there, <em>lots </em>of strategic scraping of teeth against various sensitive areas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All in all, the the Doctor was afraid she was kissing River like she’d kissed Amy, that disastrous night before her wedding when Amy just wouldn’t <em>stop. </em>Just standing there and letting River do all the work. Now that the doctor thought about it, River did kiss just a tiny little bit like her mother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, ew. Gross. Yuckity yuck yuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">River didn’t seem to mind the Doctor’s unresponsiveness in the least. In fact, she was almost more excited than that time they’d walked the shops on Arilexibar after they’d finished battling a hoard of Andochrites, and found a little orange pill that gave the Doctor over fifteen hours stamina, guaranteed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What with all of the amnesia and assembling the Fam and gallivanting about the galaxy, the Doctor hadn’t had much time to familiarize herself with her new regeneration. And she’d <em>definitely </em>not had the time for anyone else to get their hands on it. Fitting, she thought as River pulled down her braces and her trousers in one go, that her wife should be this body’s first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you like it, honey?” River asked in her husky sex voice, and the Doctor couldn’t help but be relieved that River didn’t call all of her conquests ‘sweetie’. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like it any way you’ll give it,” the Doctor said, trying for cocky bravado but sounding like a needy teenager. River gave a deep, menacing chuckle and ripped her shirt from her body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You asked for it, darling.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor had always known that River was the best. In past regenerations, especially her Eleventh (oh, that was a grand time. Rory and Amy and River and Clara, thousands of years of fun) the Doctor had been on the receiving end of River’s expert hands and mouth. She’d thought he’d experienced the highest level of pleasure that sex could ever, ever produce. But that was before he’d become female. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time River got to her breasts, she knew she was in trouble. The kneading, the pinching, and—<em>god—</em>the licking almost sent her over the edge before River even made it down past her stomach. But River had removed her beautiful mouth, lipstick still perfect, from the Doctor’s nipple and said,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So the Doctor waited. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When River finally stuck one finger into her virgin vagina, the Doctor realized with horror that this body was <em>extremely </em>vocal. Before, with River, she’d always been able to shout out in Galifreyan, say her name over and over again, talk about a particularly beautiful planet while River sank down on her, then a him. It was hard to remember that that wasn’t an option, now. Hard to keep up the barriers she’d taken down only for River. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sweet torture went on and on. River fingered her, then licked her, then went back to her breasts to suck some more. The Doctor weakly tried to return the favor a few times, but had her hands swatted away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell you when you can touch,” River said. The Doctor nodded silently, afraid that anything she said might give her away. River smiled that predatory smile and dove right back in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When River had worked the Doctor up to the edge and back down about fifteen times (the Fam must be getting worried, it had been hours since she’d left the hall), she finally said, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been such a good girl, keeping so quite for me, so I think I’ll let you come this time. But only if you beg.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” the Doctor said, and then she kept right on talking. Once the floodgates were opened, they wouldn’t close back up, no matter how hard the Doctor tried. She yammered on and on about how good she felt, about how good River <em>(Melody) </em>was, about how good the entire situation was. At one point, when it all got to be too much and she couldn’t keep a hold on her brain anymore, she wondered aloud if their marriage really <em>was </em>valid, because River <em>(Melody, she reminded herself over and over again. Melody) </em>wasn’t really the King’s daughter. River snort-laughed right into her cunt, sending a wave of pleasure through the doctor that, thankfully, jolted her enough that she didn’t continue on to say the first time the’d been married (in her timeline at least), she was really inside a giant robot of herself, and did that really count either? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, it was River’s tongue that pushed her over the edge. It worked furiously, plunging inside her and then out to circle around her clit, over and over again. River’s hands kneaded and pinched her breasts in time with her tongue strokes, and the Doctor’s Thirteenth body finally came for the first time, with an unfortunate cry of,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, oh, <em>oh. </em>Oh, <em>River!” </em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">River, being the marvelous person that she’d always been (except when she was a baby and she’d called the Doctor’s bowtie something the Doctor still didn’t like to remember), worked the Doctor completely through her orgasm before covering her gently with a blanket, and then sitting back with her version of Rory’s trademark Lone Centurion look painted across her face. Enough anger to burn ten thousand worlds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never told you my name,” she said coldly, wiping a bit of the Doctor’s cum off her chin and licking her finger clean. “How do you know my name?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor cringed away from her, pushing a bit of hair away from her face. “Well….”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will tell me,” River said simply, pulling her favorite blaster from a hidden pocket in her dress. “You will tell me now, or I will make completely certain you will never say another word.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, now,” the Doctor said, finally regaining some of her bravado. “You know how much I hate guns.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How should I know anything about you?” River asked, blaster still trained steadily on the Doctor’s left heart. “We only met four hours ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Four hours,” the Doctor said, whistling. “Impressive. But I once went for fifteen without stopping.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You…what?” River asked, confusion clouding her angry face, the blaster dipping down just a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor smiled tiredly. And she really <em>was </em>tired. All this lying and sex and talking had really gotten to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Sweetie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">River gasped, her eyes going wide and her grip on the blaster relaxing completely. It fell to the bed with a muffled thud, emitting a ray of green light that completely obliterated the bedside lamp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, River. You could have killed me with that thing!” The Doctor said, carefully reaching over and turning the safety on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the whole <em>point </em>of carrying it, Sweetie,” River responded, her banter kicking in while the rest of her mind was still clearly offline. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no,” the Doctor said. “Are we still at the part where you’re always trying to kill me? Lake Silencio and all that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” said River, “no. Actually, I’m…just after the Angels took Manhattan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, River,” the Doctor said, pulling her into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” River said after a few minutes, pulling away to scrutinize the Doctor’s every new feature. “It really is you, Doctor.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup,” the Doctor said, “It’s really me. With slightly different packaging.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long?” River asked, a tinge of desperation lacing her voice. “How many regenerations has it been since I saw you last? How many since you last saw me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spoilers,” the Doctor said, then laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m just stealing all your lines! You should probably say Geronimo next, maybe Allons-y. I think this time ‘round, I’m fond of ‘let’s get a shift on’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And who,” River asked, drawing the Doctor closer to her and twirling her short blonde hair around her finger, “is the ‘we’ in ‘let’s’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! That’s the Fam. My Fam. Team TARDIS! They’re probably still in the hall where we got married for the second time. Probably also a bit concerned, maybe think you’re some kind of alien sent to kill me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, they aren’t far from the truth,” River said, smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi!” The Doctor laughed, shoving her in the shoulder. “We should probably get down there. They might make a rescue attempt any….”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door crashed open, drowning out the rest of her sentence, and the rest of Team TARDIS spilled into the room, carrying what looked suspiciously like the wreckage of their kayak. The River raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, reaching for her blaster gun, but the Doctor shook her head and pulled the blanket up, almost to her chin. It just wouldn’t do to let her Fam see under the braces. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello gang,” She said, as Yaz turned bright red, Ryan’s jaw dropped, and Graham slapped his hand over his eyes. “I don’t think you’ve met my wife.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Comments/kudos are the food for this poor author's soul. And mnemosyne_musings, if you read this, I hope you like it!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>